Cycle
by Ulne
Summary: L'éternité est un cycle. Et une vie a toujours été trop courte pour une histoire comme la leur.


Titre : Cycle

Rating : K+

Pairing :Byakuya-Hisana

Genre : Romance

Resume : L'éternité est un cycle. Et une vie a toujours été trop courte pour une histoire comme la leur.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Tite Kubo bien évidemment.

NA : Ce petit Os me tournait dans la tête depuis quelques temps et je n'ai pu écrire rien d'autre avant de le poser sur le papier. Il est basé sur le thème de la réincarnation et (mais alors très très vaguement parce que le concept m'horripile) probablement un chouilla sur la notion d'âme sœur. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le classifier, ce n'est pas un AU, mais d'un autre côté le texte s'étale sur plusieurs époques... Donc classez le comme vous le désirez, et si vous trouvez une appellation qui vous convient, faites moi signe x)). Sur la réincarnation, puisque les âmes qui naissent dans la soul society doivent bien venir de quelque part je suis partie du principe qu'elles aussi étaient issues d'humains morts sur terre.

* * *

 **Epoque**

Il l'a toujours retrouvée. Son cœur ne s'en souvient plus, son corps l'a oublié, et son esprit ne l'a jamais su. Mais pas son âme. Son âme l'a toujours reconnue, même dans ces temps anciens où les hommes n'étaient que des vagabonds sur la terre. Il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de commencement. Ils se sont toujours connus. Qu'ils aient été tirés de la glaise par des dieux, d'une côte d'Adam, ou simplement de l'évolution de bêtes primitives. Ils se connaissent.

Et quand il pose pour la première fois ses yeux d'homme sur elle, son cœur se met à tambouriner joyeusement dans sa poitrine en reconnaissance, de ce même rythme qu'il recherche depuis cent ans, mille ans, toujours. Ils sont dans cette période des grandes migrations où l'être humain est encore un être archaïque et dans sa langue rugueuse et dure, le mot amour n'existe pas encore. Mais cela est sans importance. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir été inventé pour qu'il le lui murmure du regard.

Elle le fixe. C'est peut-être la plus simple de toutes leurs rencontres. L'humanité est encore plus instinct que raison, il n'y a pas à chercher de belles paroles, à nommer des sentiments ou même à réfléchir. Pas cette fois. Son sang lui crie juste qu'il lui appartient autant qu'elle est à lui et elle n'a qu'à l'écouter. Parce qu'ils le savent déjà.

 **Condition**

Parfois c'est elle qui est de classe plus élevée. Elle est reine et lui n'est que valet. Princesse, fille de gouverneur, nièce de ministre, de conseiller et lui trime dans les cuisines, les écuries, ou sur les champs de bataille en soldat de fortune. Souvent leur histoire se finit mal. Elle est mariée, part, ou il crève d'amour et de colère de pouvoir seulement la regarder de loin sans la toucher. Et quand il la touche, généralement la fin est tragique.

Cet esclave qui baisait chastement les pieds de sa maîtresse qu'un mari jaloux à fait décapiter ? Cet eunuque de Constantinople qui regardait un peu trop tendrement la concubine qu'il gardait et que l'on a exécuté ? Il a été l'eunuque, il a été l'esclave.

Quand c'est lui qui domine, les choses sont plus aisées. Prince, Empereur, général, noble, il peut l'avoir à ses côtés, qu'elle soit servante, esclave, elle finit bien souvent dans sa maison. Mais il ne peut presque jamais l'appeler sa femme, tout du moins pas la première et quand au cours du temps elle refuse parfois de rester seconde, ou bien maîtresse, il doit la laisser partir. Et il en est souvent incapable.

 **Happy end**

Parce que l'éternité est longue et que des centaines de vies donnent des milliers de possibilités, ils leur arrivent d'avoir une fin heureuse. Le plus souvent alors, aucun des deux n'a de position extraordinaire, pouvoir fantastique ou destin incroyable. Ils sont artisans, paysans, ouvriers, possèdent une petite maison toute simple avec parfois un jardin, d'autre fois non. Leur vie ne sera jamais écrite dans les livres d'histoire et ils font partis de ces milliers d'inconnus à l'existence banale que la terre porte en son sein quelques décennies avant de les ravaler sans laisser de traces. Mais cela n'a aucune importance, laisser une trace est le dernier de leur soucis.

Pour l'heure ce qui tracasse l'homme et lui fait froncer les sourcils, c'est ce petit garnement aux cheveux rouges que sa fille fréquente un peu trop à son goût et, en les regardant courir par la fenêtre, il murmure qu'il va falloir sérieusement surveiller ces deux là dans quelques années. Sa femme sourit en secouant la tête amusée et caresse son ventre rond en priant pour que celui-là soit un garçon.

 **Sentiments**

Le plus souvent ils s'aiment, s'attirent, tel deux aimants opposés. C'est le chemin le plus simple. Ils ont passé tant d'existences ensemble, l'affection leur vient naturellement. Comme une vieille mélodie à moitié oubliée. Leurs mains s'enlacent, leurs bras s'étreignent et leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Des gestes répétés à l'infinie qu'ils ne cessent de reproduire de siècle en siècle. La présence de l'autre est réconfortante et laisse un calme que seule l'habitude peut donner.

Mais parfois, en de rares occasions à travers les âges, ils se détestent. Et le sentiment sonne étranger en ces corps habitués à s'adorer. L'amour qui habitait en une autre époque leur cœur, et qui ici n'existe pas, a laissé une place trop grande à combler. Alors, ils remplissent ce vide avec de la haine, puisqu'elle aussi les tourne complètement l'un vers l'autre. Et ils savent presque mieux faire la haine que l'amour.

 **Soul Society**

Ils y ont vont à chaque fois pour attendre leur prochaine vie. Parfois ils ne se retrouvent pas, séparés par des districts ou le temps. Parfois c'est elle qui possède le reitsu le plus fort et rentre dans l'une des douze divisions par devoir. Parfois il s'y trouve aussi. Et ils meurent au combat ensemble, ou alors ne se croisent jamais, perdus dans cette foule d'hommes en noirs trop nombreux pour être connus personnellement.

Ils leur arrivent également de grandir dans les derniers districts. Le cycle reprend alors bien plus vite, entre la misère et la mort, ils sont renvoyés sur Terre en à peine quelques années. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils y atterrissent souvent. Dans un désir inconscient de se retrouver plus vite. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que quand ils n'y vivent pas, ils les visitent quand même. Pour se chercher.

 **Apparence**

Ils ont eu tous les visages et toutes les peaux. Ils ont été beaux et ils ont été laids. Leur carrure est parfois grossière et bouffonne, d'autre fois terriblement fine et gracile. Elle peut être plus grande que lui et en certaines occasions, avoir plus de force que lui. Ils ne sont pas toujours homme et femme. Il arrive que leur genre soit inversé. Il arrive même qu'ils soient deux hommes ou deux femmes. Mais ils gardent toujours les mêmes yeux.

C'est la seule chose qui ne change jamais. Des iris violets qui s'opposent à des orbes d'acier. Il suffit d'un simple battement de cil et ils se retrouvent. Ils gardent le même regard. Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Et leur âme ne change jamais.

 **Fin**

Il lui tient les mains pendant qu'elle meurt. C'est une de leurs habitudes. Parfois c'est elle qui les lui tient, pendant qu'il vide son sang à grand coup de crachats rouges sur des draps immaculés. Cependant aujourd'hui c'est elle qui part et elle est trop lasse pour tenter de tousser. Ils ont déjà eu plus cent morts, mais à chaque fois son cœur oublie, sa mémoire l'efface et à chaque fois il a l'impression que c'est lui que l'on tue plutôt qu'elle.

Cette mort là est peut-être la pire de toutes. Ils ne sont ni pauvres, ni en guerre et lui qui a toute la puissance possible ne peut rien faire. Rien. Si ce n'est la regarder mourir lentement. Et il n'a personne à qui imputer la faute. Aucun poignard ne l'a frappée, aucun poison ne l'a blessée et cette fois il n'a même pas le luxe d'injurier des dieux ou le ciel. Il n'y a pas de dieux à la Soul Society. Il n'y a qu'un roi. Et ce dernier ne se soucie pas des hommes, seulement de l'équilibre général.

A cet instant il se moque complètement de l'équilibre général, de la balance des âmes, des règles cosmiques ou de toutes autres choses. Il sait juste qu'il y a un dieu, roi, divinité, et que celui-ci ne fait rien. Et pour la première fois Byakuya Kuchiki se demande si toutes ces règles qu'il s'applique à suivre servent vraiment à quelque chose.

Dans quelques jours il en rougira et dans plusieurs mois il ira s'en excuser auprès de ses ancêtres. Mais pour l'heure il sait juste que la seule chose qu'elles lui ont apportée, c'est cinq années de mariage au lieu de dix et que tout ce carcan d'honneur, de clan, de responsabilités a peut-être plus usé Hisana que ses allées dans le Rukongai.

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle n'a que deux regrets : avoir abandonnée sa sœur et ne pas avoir retourné tout l'amour qu'elle a reçu. Mais contrairement à Byakuya, Hisana est calme. Elle sait qu'il retrouvera sa sœur, il lui a promis. Quand à l'amour, cinq années est trop court pour pouvoir lui redonner le centième de l'adoration qu'il a pour elle.

Mais elle n'est pas inquiète. C'est une femme intuitive. Elle sait que cinq années ce n'est pas suffisant pour eux, qu'une vie n'est pas suffisante pour tout cet amour qu'il lui porte. Elle sait qu'il y en aura d'autres. Des vies. Des années. Des siècles. Pas maintenant, peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais bientôt. Bientôt. Elle expire le mot en silence. Hisana part.

 **Encore**

Le noble avance dans l'allée aussi vite que le permet le décorum. Il n'a aucune envie d'être ici. Il préférerait être dans son manoir à surveiller du coin de l'œil ses neveux et nièces. Le salon de l'aile sud vient tout juste d'être repeint suite à leur dernière farce et le chef des Kuchikis aimerait retrouver les meubles de sa salle à manger à moitié intact à son retour. Chose dont il doute fort connaissant les petits barbares. Cela doit venir du père, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

Mais le maître de maison est affilié depuis des générations à sa famille et cette fois il doit bien aller lui porter ses vœux. A la dernière naissance un mot et présent avait suffit, cependant l'excuse d'une invasion de hollows n'est plus à portée de main. C'est donc en retenant un soupire que Byakuya presse le pas. Un peu trop probablement, puisque l'enfant qui déboule d'un des buissons du parc n'a pas le temps de l'éviter.

La petite forme se heurte à ses jambes brutalement, un crie de surprise lui échappant et l'homme espère fortement qu'elle ne s'est pas blessée. Etre oncle trois fois ne lui a toujours pas appris à arrêter convenablement les crises de larmes sans friandises et il n'en a aucune sur lui.

Mais au lieu des pleurs attendus, la fillette rie simplement et plutôt que de se dégager, elle s'enroule dans son hatori de telle sorte que la fabrique la recouvre presque entièrement tout en la plaquant contre le capitaine. Il est trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement. Quand ce qui semble être une gouvernante jaillit essoufflée des fourrés quelques secondes plus tard, il est toujours dans la même position : figé, l'œil un peu hagard.

La femme inspecte le noble, blanchissant complètement quand elle observe deux petits pieds dépasser de la grande étoffe blanche. « Ayame ! Venez ici ! ». L'enfant sort de sa cachette dans un de ces petits rires de bambin et elle adresse à Byakuya sa plus belle risette.

Il entend ce qui semble être une profusion d'excuses venir de l'employée, mais les mots ne l'atteignent pas, lui sont dépourvus de sens. Il est bien trop occupé à détailler le petit être qui se tient devant lui. Et des cheveux blonds aux taches de rousseurs en passant par le sourire plein de dents, ce sont les yeux qui l'interpellent. Deux grands orbes mauves remplis de malice, qui lui paraissent à la fois familiers et nouveaux.

« Il faudra revenir jouer avec moi.» La voix est fluette, mais elle n'est ni hésitante ni timide et avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit à cet ordre enfantin, elle est déjà partie, remontant l'allée à toutes jambes, la nourrice à ses trousses tentant vainement de la rattraper.

Il reste planté là sans bouger quelques minutes, à les fixer du regard jusqu'à-ce qu'elles ne soient plus que deux petits points blancs. Alors Byakuya se permet l'ébauche d'un sourire. Il se peut qu'il revienne jouer.


End file.
